Anti-Tank Mine
The ATM-00 'is an Anti-Tank mine featured in the [[Battlefield series|''Battlefield series]]. The ATM-00 Mine was first featured in the game Battlefield 2, and has appeared in every current-day Battlefield game since. Overview The '''ATM-00 is a Proximity Detonating Anti-tank Mine. It can be grouped in multiples, increasing blast energy to match armor threat levels. An added feature incorporated into the ATM-00 is its IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) Recognition System, which makes it safer for allied vehicles to pass by an area filled with these mines. Battlefield: Bad Company The ATM-00 is issued to the Demolition kit as an unlockable. It is very powerful, almost being able to kill any vehicle with a single mine or two. Its main disadvantage is that it only affects vehicles and can only be placed in a single spot. A good strategy is to place them at choke points or on frequently used roads. It is especially effective for defending. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The ATM-00 is issued to the Engineer kit as a gadget after achieving 4400 points as an Engineer. It returns exactly as it does in the first Bad Company. A direct "hit" from a single mine can destroy even tanks, however, if only the side of a tank runs over the mine it may survive. These work well in choke points or through regularly used paths of travel. Any weapon shot into the ATM will detonate it however it does have a larger blast radius (similar to a hand grenade). If you know a path is mined a good tactic is to use the vehicles secondary gunner to scout ahead and shoot mines before running over them. Many people use this because of how helpful it is to the team, being able to deal with tanks without directly targeting them. People also use this because of the ease of obtaining points. When mines are placed nearby, players will hear an automated warning which is extremely helpful in avoiding the mines. Tactics When playing as engineer, run into the building containing the M-Comm station. Throw all your anti-tank mines down around the objective, you can plant the charge if you wish, but this will notify the defenders that you are there, so just throw a grenade and run. If the blast itself doesn't destroy the M-Comm, it might topple the building, destroying the objective. Anti-Tank Mines are much more difficult to spot and destroy when placed in holes created by C4 of other detonated mines or behind cover such as tree stumps. Most vehicles travel along the roads where mines are easy to spot, so placing mines on the sides of roads is most effective. Anti-Tank Mines have a large kill radius similar to C4 and will kill troops near the vehicle that sets off the mine. If the enemy team is consistently stealing your team's vehicles, plant mines directly on the vehicle spawn point, so it will be hidden from view by the vehicle when It appears above it, and will detonate if any enemy tries to use the vehicle. A number of mines placed under an ATV can be detonated and send the ATV with its occupant flying behind enemy lines. Trivia *Mines can be destroyed easily with a small amount of damage. Even drilling it with a repair tool or an enemy helicopter landing on it can cause it to be destroyed. *Mines placed in shallow water can be triggered to detonate by enemy water-craft that pass over them, destroying the vehicle and killing the occupants. *If you stand directly on a mine when it detonates, your body will completely disappear when you die. *On incredibly rare circumstances, it is possible to get a headshot with the AT Mine. The only way this has ever happened was by a Humvee flipping over, making the gunner's head hit the mine, detonating it. *It is possible to send players flying across the map at incredible speed by placing numerous mines under and around a vehicle. ( look on You Tube to see how ) Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Personal weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2